


Cas, the world and I

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Metafiction, POV First Person, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: The author is visited by his ff-character Dean Winchester and he had some ideas about a story that should be written





	Cas, the world and I

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot, was an idea I had, while I was sorting my fanfiction and storyplans. How would a story look like, if Dean is the one who gives the ideas.

I was sitting on my swing chair, a cup of tea in my hand. Epic music of Two Steps from Hell was running in the background, while I flip through my papers. The sun was shining into the room and the sound of the traffic and the wind in the trees mixed up to my daily symphonie

A noise coming from the kitchen distracted me. And after a short moment I got aware of the reason.

“Heya.”

“Hello Dean.”

 

I looked up just to see that he had a big mug of coffee in his hand. He looked around for a second, then he was to interested in the commercials which rested on a pile on the armrest of my sofa.

 

“Do you want something?” I took a sip of my tea.

“Nah. Just, well Cas and Sam are out. Grocery shopping. Do you mind, if I join you for a while?”

I shrugged and offered him a seat on the sofa. Then I turned back to my scripts, trying to ignore him. As an author I knew that my characters could sometimes be annoying, poaching in my work. Dean was flipping through a magazine, but I felt his gaze on me now and then.

“What ya doing?”

“Working on my scripts?”

“Ah... a new story?”

He sounded a little to interested. Normally Cas was the one who was into my stories, wanted to know what I was writing about them and offered some help. Especially, when I worked on some angelic stuff.

Dean always had ignored my writing or seemed to be okay with the stories I had written so far. I didn't even know, if he had ever read one of them.

“Maybe. I'm just sorting some ideas, I don't want to forget. Interested in?”

“Yeah, why not? Tell me.”

He put the mug down and got way to comfortable on my sofa.

“Well. I thought about some apocalypse stuff. The world in a few hundreds years. Mad Max Style. Maybe I write something about a couple that got into a storm with their ship. And I had that Skyrim Part two in my mind.”

I observed him carefully. Dean always had been difficult to read. It was important to him to not let his feelings out to often. You had to look into his eyes to see the little ups and downs in his mood.

“You don't like them, don't you,” I asked, grabbing some of the cookies I had stored for my writing session.

“Nah. They are great. Good stuff...”

“But...”

“Nothing. No buts.”

He started to flip through the magazine again, but I knew that he wasn't interested in the articels or even reading what was written there.

“I know you, Winchester. I'm writing stories about you for years now and I have analysed a lot of episodes. So... spill it out.”

 

“I... I was thinking....”

“Oh that's good. I like people who are able to think.”

“Don't make fun of me... this is a big thing here... okay. I can go and we forget that this had happened here.”

I raised my hands apollogetically and leaned back in my chair.

“Sorry, De.... go on.”

“Well. You're stories are really cool and hot as well. I mean... Cas and I huh... that's ...well... hot. You made us do some very pornographic stuff. Not that I don't want you to.”

He was blushing and I could count all the freckles on his nose and cheeks. Nervously, he took a sip of his coffee, before he went on.

“I really like that stuff, but... yeah, there is a but... but it's not a worse but, I think.”

“Dean.... come on. Tell me. Now.”

“Well, I had this idea, I am thinking about for a while. I was thinking about all the things I have missed in my life because of hunting. You know, I had to look after Sam all the time, or I was out with Dad.”

He shirked from my look and looked out of the window instead.

“Hmm... can you be a little more precise.”

“Did you know, that we never had a real Christmas Tree, after we had to leave Lawrence. Sometimes a few twigs with a ribbon and some stars, but not those big ones, with candy canes and tinsels and real candles.”

“So, you want a Christmas Story?”  
“No.... I don't really know how I should call it. It's probably not an idea at all. More some kind of weird feeling.”

I grabbed some empty sheets and a pen and got myself into a comfortable writing position.

“Maybe, we can figure it out together. Just tell me, what you thought about. I'm sure you had some scenes in mind.”

 

He just nodded quietly.

“Gotcha.... so if you don't mind. You talk and I just take some notes.”

“A few days ago I got a postcard from Mom. She, Donna and Jody are on a vacation trip to Hawaii, enjoying the life without hunting. I realized, that I have been around the country for years. And there are only a few states left I wasn't in, but I have never seen more of the states, than cheap motel rooms, police stations and haunted houses. I never have been to Disneyland, Niagara Falls, I never was skiing in the Rockies, nor have I walked down Sunset Strip. My life is made of hunting, drinking beer and watching some porn videos. I mean it got really better since I have Cas and since Mom is back. Still it felt weird.”

“Maybe like existing, but not living?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, pondering if my answer was what he felt like. Than he nodded again.

“Kind of... yeah. I want to live. With Cas, and Sam, Jack and Mom... but mostly with Cas.” He chuckled.

“So, you want me to write some kind of domestic story.”

“I hate chick flick moments, but yes. Not the story, nah. That would be boring. But I want to catch up on the things I have missed, I have never done. Together with Cas.”

I sighed and ate another cookie. Recreating over thirty years, wasn't that easy. But I had to admit it was kind of challenging.

“That's not that easy. What for things do you have in mind? I just need some more input. Spill out, whatever comes in your head.”

“How much time do you have?” He wanted it to sound like a joke, but I knew that he was deadly serious.

I bend over and grabbed my mobile phone. I had to go to an appointment in the evening, but now it was just noon.

“Give me a minute to get to the bathroom, than I give you all the time you need.”

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and a big sighed escaped my mouth. This was going to be a big thing, a really big thing

 

Dean was still sitting on the place I left him and I could see that he was kind of nervous. He was rubbing his hands together, biting his lower lip.

Slowly, I sat down again and looked at him.

“I don't know where to start.” He mumbled.

“Well, you have told me about Christmas and the Christmas tree. Maybe we start there. What do you want to experience about Christmas or about other holidays, like Thanksgiving or 4th of July?”

“Christmas, yeah, that's a thing to start at. I thought about that skating area in front of the Rockefeller Building in New York. You know, where the great tree is. I don't know if Cas can skate on ice, but I can and afterwards, I would love to go for a walk in snwoy Central Park, listening to Carol Singers, while drinking a mug of hot eggnog. I want to have one of that big scarfs wrapped around me and when we come back to our room in the hotel or wherever, we are frozen with red noses and ears.”

I took some notes while he was talking and I could literally see them in front of me.

“The Christmas morning, we are all sitting in Payamas under the tree, unwrapping the gifts Santa brought us. That could be really domestic, I think. Like that toothaching Hellmark movies. And Thanksgiving. I want to go to a farmers market and buy lots of pumpkins to carve and to make pie of. You know, I want to have a story, where I walk with Cas through the indians summer, jumping into a mound of leaves. I want to look for chestnuts and feel the first glimpse of frost under my boots. I want a storie, where we go into cinema just to make out in the backseat of the movie. I want to travel along to see the world. Maybe doing something crazy stuff like bungee jumping or something like that. I want to see the Superbowl and Wrestlemania, and maybe the Oscars. I want to spend a night in a lighthouse and sit in the car to watch the lighning of a thunderstorm. I want to feed Cas with all types of pie I can find and grab his hand in that freaking rollercoaster at Disneyworld.”

He was talking so fast, that I had problemes to note everything. My paper was looking like a mess of words.

“So, you want a domestic, living the life I never had, showing Cas the world kind of roadtrip?”  
“Sounds good to me. I mean, you still can add some sex here and there. Jeez, I don't want to become a monk. But no monsters, no hardcore hurt and comfort, except a flu or a beesting or so. Just me, Cas and the world.”

 

 

 


End file.
